You're Forever Ours 2hyun
by scarv
Summary: Di balik Minhyun's VCR pada Nu'est fanmeet, 260817. 2hyun. JMin. Jonghyun JR/Minhyun. Nu'est. fluff. hope you enjoy and like this. happy reading


**You're Forever Ours**

* * *

 _24 Agustus 2017_

"Minhyun" panggil Manager Wanna One. Minhyun yang tengah beristirahat dari kegiatannya dengan Wanna One menoleh dan menghampirinya.

"Ya?"

"Ada telpon untukmu" Si manager mengelungkan ponselnya kepada Minhyun. "Dari manager Nu'est" mukanya terlihat sedikit tidak senang ketika menyebutkan grup lama Minhyun.

Muka Minhyun yang tadi begitu lelah berubah ceria mendengar managernya di Nu'est menghubunginya. Berbeda dengan hubungannya yang tidak terlalu baik dengan managernya yang sekarang, anggota Nu'est sangat dekat dengan manager mereka. Ia segera mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan si manager, sempat melihat wajah kesal dari manager tapi ia tidak peduli, dia membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian dia segera berlalu untuk mencari tempat yang lebih privasi.

"Halo?" sautnya.

'Minhyun-ah' sapa suara di seberang sana. 'Bagaimana kabarmu?'

"Hyungg~" Minhyun menjawab senang. "Aku baik hyung~ Lama kita tidak bertemu. Kita tidak sempat bertemu ketika M Countdown kemarin" Minhyun cemberut mengatakannya.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat berlama-lama melepas rindu dengan anggota Nu'est yang lain, susah sekali menghampiri mereka berempat, padahal mereka berada pada acara yang sama seharian itu. Hari itu dia sedikit sedih melihat saudara-saudaranya sedikit menjaga jarak dari dirinya. Meskipun ia tahu betul maksud baik dari Jonghyun, Aron, Minki dan Dongho, yang tidak ingin membuat akgae-akgae diluar sana kembali nyinyir dan melukai perasaannya lagi.

Ia hanya sempat memeluk mereka berempat selama beberapa detik di belakang panggung, di tengah-tengah acara yang kemudian dia sudah diseret paksa oleh Jaehwan dan Jisung untuk segera melepas pelukan itu untuk kembali ke atas panggung. Ketika ia diseret ia sempat meraih pergelangan tangan Jonghyun dan memegangnya. "Kumohon jangan menjauh dariku" ucapnya dengan nada memohon. Jonghyun memandang nanar dan tersenyum sedih padanya, tapi yang membuat ia sedikit lega Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya, sebuah anggukan kecil yang seolah mengatakan _'aku akan ada di dekatmu'_ , sebuah anggukan yang bisa sedikit mengobati sakitnya hati Minhyun. "Pergilah" ucap Jonghyun pelan seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Minhyun di pergelangan tangannya.

Meski begitu tetap saja susah untuk Minhyun bisa setidaknya berbincang dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, ditambah lagi dengan kamera yang rasanya tidak berhenti menyorot mereka, seolah mencari celah untuk bisa dijadikan drama dan dipertontonkan ke khalayak ramai.

Sepanjang sisa broadcast yang sanggup menenangkan dirinya hanyalah karena ia selalu bisa merasakan pandangan Jonghyun ke arahnya. Bahkan beberapa kali mata mereka sempat beradu pandang, hanya sekilas, melihat Jonghyun tersenyum lembut padanya, itu cukup untuk Minhyun. Jonghyun memang selalu menepati apa yang ia janjikan. Jika anggukan kecil tadi menjanjikan ia tidak akan jauh dari Minhyun, maka memang ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Jonghyun, meskipun Jonghyun berada jauh darinya, tatapan sayang itu seolah memberikan asupan energi dan semangat.

Yang paling terasa memang saat closing dan ketika ia mengumumkan Wanna One sebagai pemenang. Ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Jonghyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ingin sekali ia membagi kemenangan itu dengan Jonghyun ataupun saudaranya yang lain. Ia sedikit panik ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Jonghyun sedang tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Refleks tangannya yang sedang memegang piala segera meraih lengan baju Jonghyun dan menarik-nariknya.

"Apa? Apa?" ucap Jonghyun, menoleh dan kembali melihat Minhyun, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena sepertinya Jonghyun sadar kamera masih terus menyala.

"Jangan pergi dulu" rengek Minhyun pelan, mendapatkan tawa kecil dari Guanlin yang berdiri di sampingnya, salah satu dari dua anak ayam Cube itu terlihat senang menyaksikan interaksi antara kedua hyung favoritnya. Minhyun kembali menghadap ke depan dengan muka canggung. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh lagi memastikan Jonghyun masih di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana Min" ucap Jonghyun ketika Minhyun menoleh lagi padanya.

"Nanti selesai kita ngobrol dulu ya" Jonghyun mengangguk dan menyuruhnya kembali menghadap ke depan. Minhyun kembali menghadap ke depan, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

Walau pada akhirnya keinginan untuk bisa mengobrol barang sebentar dengan saudara-saudaranya tidak bisa terwujud. Dia hanya sempat menyapa mereka berempat dan mengucapkan "fighting!" di pinggir panggung. Itu pun terjadi karena Nu'est member yang masih setia menunggu ia turun panggung. Ketika ia ingin mendekat, managernya di Wanna One sudah keburu menghampiri dan menyeretnya ke ruang tunggu Wanna One. Ketika akhirnya ia bisa menyelinap keluar dari ruang tunggu, ia segera berlari menuju ke arah ruang tunggu Nu'est, namun ia tak mendapati siapa-siapa disana, saudara-saudaranya sudah meninggalkan gedung itu.

'Yah! Minhyun-ah' panggil manager dari seberang sana.

"Ah ya Hyung?" dia baru sadar kalau ia melamun dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan managernya.

'Aih kau ini, tidak mendengarku ya?'

"Hehe.. Maaf hyung, jadi bagaimana?" Managernya menghela nafas di seberang sana.

'Aku tadi bilang, kau tau kan hari sabtu besok Nu'est W akan mengadakan fanmeet.' Minhyun mengangguk meski ia sadar managernya tak bisa melihat dia. 'Nah, Jonghyun, dia memberi masukan, seandainya kau buat VCR, mengucapkan pesanmu untuk L.O./\\.E, apa kau mau?'

"Mau hyung mau!" Minhyun menjawab antusias. Bisa menyapa L.O./\\.E, walau hanya lewat video rekaman, dia sudah sangat bersyukur. Selain itu ia juga merasa senang, karena ternyata Jonghyun masih mengingat dirinya. "Tapi.." Tiba-tiba ia merasa ragu. "Bagaimana dengan agencyku yang sekarang hyung, aku perlu ijin dari mereka kan?"

'Kalau masalah itu, leader kesayanganmu itu sudah bicara pada YMC, dan entah apa yang dia katakan, YMC memberikan ijin untukmu, walau dengan syarat tak boleh lebih dari satu menit'

"Benarkah?" Minhyun melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. YMC memberikan ijin untuknya menyapa fans dari Nu'est, itu seperti suatu hal yang mustahil. Tapi ini Jonghyun yang maju, dia tidak heran, bugi kesayangannya itu jika sudah punya keinginan dia akan berjuang keras untuk meraihnya.

'Sungguh, kau seperti tidak tahu Jonghyun saja, apalagi ini menyangkut dirimu' ucap si manager dengan nada menggoda.

"Hehe" Minhyun terkekeh malu. "Jadi kapan hyung aku bisa merekamnya?"

'Lusa pagi ya, aku yang akan merekamnya sendiri. Besok aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemani Jonghyun ke Busan untuk Night Goblin.'

"Ah oke hyung, tapi benar tidak ada masalah dengan agency kan? Bagaimana dengan manager Wanna One? Hyung yang bilang ya?" Minhyun hanya tidak ingin ribut lagi dengan managernya di Wanna One untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Tidak ada, kau tenang saja kalau masalah itu. Nanti biar aku yang menghadapi manager baru mu itu. Tapi kau harus ingat Minhyun-ah, video mu pasti akan menimbulkan pro dan kontra, kau sudah siap? Jonghyun juga ragu sebenarnya mengusulkan hal ini, dia tidak ingin akgae menyerangmu lagi'

"Aku siap hyung, akan kututup telingaku dari akgae-akgae itu"

'Oke, lusa kuhubungi lagi ya. Mungkin aku akan menjumpaimu di gedung MBC, kau ada jadwal perform di Show Music Core kan?'

"Iya"

'Oke, nanti akan kupastikan lagi jadwalmu'

"Ah hyung"

'Ya?'

"Ungg... Apa Jonghyunnie bersamamu?" Tanya Minhyun pelan, siapa tahu managernya sedang bersama Jonghyun, ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Jonghyun walau hanya sekedar 'hai'.

'Dia sedang syuting untuk Knowing Brother, maaf Minhyun ah'

"Oh.. Ya sudah tak apa kalau begitu hyung" Minhyun sedikit kecewa. "Sampaikan salamku untuknya ya, juga untuk Minki, Dongho dan Aron hyung, katakan aku sangatmerindukan mereka"

* * *

 _26 Agustus 2017, Gedung MBC, beberapa jam sebelum Show! Music Core_

Minhyun tengah duduk di salah satu ruang tunggu di gedung MBC. Dia berhasil merengek pada stylish untuk mengurus dirinya terlebih dulu. Maka disinilah dia sekarang, sudah mengenakan kostum panggung untuk Energetic, menghadap ke kamera dan mulai merekam pesan untuk L.O./\\.E. Dia benar-benar memikirkan dan merenungkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, mengingat waktu yang diberikan tidak lebhi dari satu menit.

"Semuanya, apakah kalian menikmati fanmeet sekarang? Aku bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan dukungan kalian dari tempatku berada sekarang. Sangat disayangkan, Aku tidak bisa hadir disana bersama kalian." Dia menarik nafas.

"Bagaimanapun, karena para member kami sudah bekerja lebih keras daripada orang lain untuk menyiapkan fanmeet ini, aku yakin L.O./\\.E akan sangat menyukainya. Ada alasan mengapa saya merekam surprise video ini. Sangat menyedihkan bukan jika kita mengakhiri begitu saja kenangan yang berharga dan indah ini. Jadi! teman-teman Nu'est ku, our kids, menyiapkan sebuah panggung yang sangat spesial."

Dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat emosional ketika nama Nu'est meluncur dari mulutnya. Air mata rasanya sudah mengancam keluar dari kedua matanya. Matanya beradu pandang dengan sosok di depannya yang sedang memegang kamera dan merekamnya. Orang itu tersenyum dan memberikan semangat pada dirinya. 'Fighting!' sosok itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa suara.

Minhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mengambil waktunya untuk sedikit menenangkan diri, sebelum mulai merekam manager hyung nya di Nu'est mengatakan bahwa tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk merekam pesan tersebut, nanti mereka akan mengeditnya dan menjadikannya sebuah video satu menit.

Ia kembali memandang sosok yang ada di depannya, dan dia mulai merasa tenang. Ia melanjutkan kembali pesannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ia membuat pose seolah sedang memanggil membernya. "Member-memberku, apa kalian mendengarkan? Apa kalian sudah selesai bersiap-siap?" _Kau tidak boleh menangis Minhyun, tenangkan dirimu._ "Ya, mereka bilang mereka sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Mereka bilang mereka menyiapkan ini semua dengan baik. Kalau begitu, mari kita hitung bersama menuju panggung encore yang telah member siapkan dengan penuh kerja keras. Sedangkan aku, aku akan mengucapkan perpisahanku disini, mari kita hitung bersama? 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1"

Dan dia menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya mengalir deras. Sosok yang daritadi merekamnya, meletakkan video recorder di atas meja dan berjalan menghampiri Minhyun. Pria itu berdiri di sampingnya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Minhyun yang masih terduduk lunglai di kursinya. Sosok itu merengkuh Minhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap rambut dan punggung Minhyun dengan lembut. Membisikkan kata-kata yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Minhyun merasa hangat dalam dekapan orang itu. Setelah beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi itu, tangisnya mulai reda. "Ini bukan perpisahan untukku kan?" Tanya Minhyun pelan.

"Tentu saja bukan Minhyunnie" jawab orang itu dengan suara yang sangat menenangkannya. "Video itu untukmu agar kau bisa mengucapkan pesanmu pada L.O./\\.E. Selain itu juga untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang, kau selamanya akan menjadi anggota dari Nu'est meskipun kita tidak bisa promosi bersama" Orang itu memegang dan menengadahkan kepala Minhyun. Perlahan ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih ada di pipinya. "Jangan pernah berpikir video ini untukmu mengucapkan salam perpisahan, atau aku akan sangat marah" Orang itu mencubit hidung Minhyun.

"Sakittt" Rengek Minhyun.

"Dasar manja" tuduh orang itu namun dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kan hanya denganmu~" Minhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sosok yang memeluknya.

Tok tok. Pintu terbuka dan nampak wajah dari managernya di Nu'est.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanyanya santai, tidak merasa sedikitpun terganggu melihat posisi keduanya. "Minhyun kau harus segera kembali ke ruang tunggumu, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan agency ataupun managermu yang sekarang" Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok yang masih mendekap Minhyun. "Dan kau, kau masih punya fanmeeting yang harus kau hadiri"

"Sebentar lagi hyung" orang itu menjawab dengan nada memohon.

Managernya menghela nafas. "Oke 5 menit lagi. Tidak lebih!" ucap manager cepat ketika ia melihat dua orang di hadapannya ini sidah siap protes. "Aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu, dan menunggumu pulang dari Busan sehingga kau sendiri yang bisa datang kesini untuk merekam VCR Minhyun, apa kau pikir cepat mengedit video itu? Kutunggu diluar" Kemudiam manager itu keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Sepertinya kita memang tidak bisa berlama-lama"

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu Jonghyunnie" Minhyun mengeratkan lengannya, masih tidak ingin melepas pelukan itu.

"Aku juga masih ingin bersama denganmu Min, tapi aku harus pergi, begitu juga denganmu"

Minhyun cemberut. "Baiklah" Dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan hangat jonghyun.

"Aku akan berusaha menemuimu lagi, oke?" Jonghyun mengusap rambut Minhyun dan mengecup keningnya lembut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Min" Ia mencium sayang bibir Minhyun.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" saut Minhyun setelah bibir mereka berpisah. "Dan terimakasih Jonghyunnie, kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menyapa L.O./\\.E. Kau masih mengijinkanku ambil bagian dalam fanmeeting kalian"

"Tentu saja" Jonghyun tersenyum. " _You're forever ours_ "

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Notes:**

*rolls in~

saya kembali! wkwkwk jangan bosen2 yak sama diriku ini, kemaren saya jejeritan sendiri ngeliat vcr min XDD

sedikit nyempil m countdown kemaren, kepengen nulis tapi malesssss banget mau ngetik, ya udah lah kita gabung aja sama yang ini, *dilempar sendal

betewe yg katanya adegan min melukin anak2 nuest sampe harus diseret sama jisung sama jaehwan itu katanya bener, entahlah, moga aja bener TT

dan saya ambil hari ngrekam vcr min tanggal itu soalnya saya perlu jr, wkwkwk, pdhl itu anak udh muter mulu, kesana kemari, dan liat deh baju nya min sama lho antara yg dipake d music core sama yang ada d vcr, so anggep aja bener *maksa mode on

tengkyuuu yg udah baca fic ini sampe selesai, maaf kalo ada typo dan bahasa yg rada mawut, belum sempet dibaca ulang

please please please love me dan tinggalkan review kalian untukku ^^v, please make this girl happy, kekeke~

sekali lagi tengkyuuu~ *bow, jangan lupa review ya :*


End file.
